


The Beast Within 18/?

by iantosgal (orphan_account)



Series: The Beast Within [18]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is back from his time with the Doctor and his team are keeping something from him, but what? Set after KKBB.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast Within 18/?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the spam of old chapters but TADAH!!! Here is the first of the new chapters :) Hope you enjoy :)

Ianto waited on the roof top for hours. He barely moved a muscle, crouched and waiting for Martha to open the door below him. He had comms but he was only checking in every half hour, not wanting the signal to be intercepted.

He clicked his comm.

“Jack, is she on the move?”

“She’s just left her room, I’ll let you know when she gets close.” He paused. “You ok?”

Ianto smiled.

“I’m fine, Jack. I mean, I’ve been crouched on a roof for the better part of a day, but I’m ok.”

He heard Jack chuckle quietly.

“Ianto...”

“Yes, Jack?”

“I just...hang on; she’s on her way to you now.”

Ianto looked across to the camera. It was focussed on the door but as he watched it began to move.

“On three, Jack. One...two...three, go, go, go.”

Ianto dropped silently down the side of the building, just to the left of the door at the exact same time that it opened. Martha jumped slightly before smiling. Ianto pushed her backwards, out of the doorway and followed her in, snapping the door shut.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Martha replied, with a smile.

“Ok, let’s go. I’ll head with you to the office and then leave you. I can get to the restricted section from there.”

“Are you sure I can’t come?” Martha asked, jokingly.

Ianto shook his head.

“No way,” he gave her his politest smile, whilst at the same time steering her down the corridor.

They reached the office and Ianto pulled out the device Tosh had given him, pressing it to the side of the keypad. Red lights started whizzing across the device. Martha moved forward and pressed in the numbers Tosh had given her through the contacts.

“Tosh sent a smiley face, by the way,” Martha said with a smile.

Ianto grinned.

“Ok, you’re in. Get what we need and get out, ok?”

“Yes, I know, I know. Get the info, get the hell out of here. I know the drill.” Martha closed the door and Ianto shook his head with a fond smile.

He opened the window and was out and across the roof in seconds. He jumped down and landed in a crouch, not thirty yards from the entrance to the restricted section, timing it perfectly so he that none of the cameras picked him up. He grabbed Tosh’s device and used it to open the gate to the restricted section and was in with the gate shut silently behind him in seconds.

The aerial photo’s he’d seen flash through his mind and he turned left. He slips through the shadows, fast and silent, and finds a door that leads to the outbuilding where Jack said the scanner had picked up signs of alien life.

“Ianto, be on guard,” Jack’s voice said angrily in his ear. “We just found out the Pharm have their own hitman. Me and Gwen are bringing him in now. These people are more violent than we thought.”

“Understood,” Ianto replied, checking the gun at his hip quickly.

He checks the coast is clear before darting towards the door and letting himself in. The door clicked shut behind him. He took a moment to assess what he was seeing and then clicked his earpiece.

“Jack...”

“Ianto?” Jack sounded worried, hearing something in Ianto’s voice.

“I can give you a report on Zone A,” he approached the glass cubicle in front of him and rested his hand against the glass. The weevil inside looked dazed and docile, so different to the usual snarling creature Ianto was used to that he felt a shiver run through him. He looked to his left and saw dozens of similar cells with different alien life forms trapped inside. “They're holding dozens of alien creatures. They seem to be using them as test subjects.”

“My God,” Jack replied quietly.

Ianto made his way to another cell and saw a mayfly crammed into the tight, awkward space. Its legs were bent at odd angles and its wings were trapped behind it. The air inside was hazy with a gas obviously used to keep it docile. He looked at the other cells and saw other creatures all in the same state, some he recognised, some he didn’t.

“Jack, it’s fucking awful,” he said.

The sound of a door opening at the other end of the room had him dropping to a crouch and slipping behind one of the cells. He held his breath and listened to the footsteps approaching.

“Ianto? Everything ok?” Jack asked in his ear.

He didn’t reply but Jack got the message and went silent. Ianto peered around the edge of the cell and looked at the woman who had entered. She wore a white lab coat and had come to a stop in front of the weevil. She bent down and changed one of the vials that one of the many tubes attached the creature was dripping into.

She was alone and didn’t look armed. Ianto stood quickly and brought his gun up aimed at her head.

“Don’t move,” he said calmly.

The woman froze, turning her head slightly towards him and arms rising slightly in a sign of surrender.

“What the hell is going on here?” he asked.

“This is all part of the Pharm. We farm captive aliens for the exotic chemical products they metabolize.” Her voice was calm and she didn’t look fazed at the gun that he held.

“What could you possibly get from a weevil?”

“Some pesticides and a quite powerful chemical defoliant. But the weevils aren't what's going to clinch the Nobel for us.” She motioned to the cell beside him. “The mayfly, our feedstock for Reset. Given time, we'll tweak the product for human use, and then it'll be bigger than penicillin.”

Ianto shook his head.

“And that justifies killing all those innocent people?”

“We didn’t understand how the mayflies reproduce. We tried to limit the damage,” she said, her voice taking on a pleading tone as if she truly wanted him to understand.

“There are three people we know about that you’ve had killed. God knows how many more. All those families burying loved ones, all because you want to play God.”

The woman scoffed.

“We’re not trying to play God. We’re trying to help mankind. If we perfected this drug we could cure cancer, aids, malaria, heart disease...and that’s just to name a few. We could get rid of diabetes and lupus, we could get rid of anything.”

Ianto couldn’t help the small fire that had taken hold in his chest.

“Anything?”

The woman seemed to sense something in his voice as she let her hands drop and slowly rose to her feet.

“Anything. We revert the cells back to the factory settings so anything can be undone.”

Ianto looked away from her for a split second and that was his mistake. The woman took off in between the cells and towards the door.

“Shit,” Ianto breathed, giving chase. He caught her easily, grabbing her with one arm around the waist and lifting her off the ground. She started to scream so Ianto did the only thing he could and hit her smartly on the head with the butt of his weapon. She slumped in his arms.

He checked her pulse just in case, but it was steady under his fingers. He took her to a hidden corner and laid her gently down on the ground.

“Everything ok?” Jack asked, tightly.

With a sinking feeling, Ianto realised his comm. line was still open.

“All under control, Sir,” he replied.

As if the world wanted to make him out to be a liar, an alarm began to sound. He ran to the door and eased it open. No one was in sight so he ran back towards the rest of the compound. He rounded a corner and ran smack into Martha, who yelled out before registering who he was.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he snapped, “You were supposed to get straight out.”

“I couldn’t just leave you.”

“I can look after myself.”

“Yeah, well so can I!”

“We need to leave. Now,” he replied with a shake of his head. He grabbed her hand and they ran towards the gate.

Before they could get there Martha let out a startled, pained yell and her hands flew up to her eyes as she sunk to her knees.

“Martha?” Ianto crouched beside her as she removed the contacts from her eyes.

“What the fuck was that?” she gasped.

“Dunno,” he replied. “Come on; let’s get the hell out of here.”

As he spoke, a group of guards came around the corner, all of them heavily armed. Ianto had less than a moment to think of their options before a sound behind him had him spinning around.

An adult mayfly stood in the middle of the path. It was huge, standing about six foot and as they watched it began to head right for them. Martha scrabbled backwards beside him but Ianto just stood.

“Get down,” one of the guards shouted but he ignored them.

The mayfly was still hurtling towards them but suddenly it veered to the right and into a nearby building.

Ianto turned back to Martha to find her being held by one of the guards.

“Put your hands in the air,” the guard ordered.

“Let her go,” Ianto growled.

“Put your hands up or we will shoot.”

Ianto saw red. They were holding Martha, they had innocent aliens captured and being used for sick science experiments, they had people killed without a blink of an eye and they just expected him to come quietly.

Well he wouldn’t.

He growled again and this time it wasn’t words. It was just the loud growl of an angry wolf.

In seconds the wolf was free and he watched with satisfaction as the guards faces slacked in horror. The one holding Martha let her go and she stumbled away and to the side. Ianto dropped down onto all fours and snarled at them.

There was a ‘snick’ to his left and he felt something sting his neck.

“No!” he heard Martha scream.

He turned his head and saw the woman he’d knocked out earlier, blood dripping down her forehead, standing with a tranquilizer gun. He roared at her and, as if the sound had startled them all into action, the guards all fired at him. He felt each dart sink through his fur and into his side. He stumbled and whimpered, slumping on to his side.

The woman walked over to his fallen form and fired one more dart into his neck. As his vision blacked, he saw Martha slump to the ground beside him, a dart sticking out from her neck.

He wanted to howl and attack, but the blackness claimed him.

***

When he woke up, it was impossible to tell how long he’d been out. All he did know was that he was strapped to a bed and he was naked.

He snapped his bonds easily and pulled the wires free, unplugging the machines before the shrill beep could alert anyone. He found a pair of white scrub trousers and pulled them on. The door was locked but he pulled it open easily and then he was off, sprinting through the corridors.

He had to find Martha; had to get a message to Jack. The contacts were gone and Ianto had no idea what had happened to his earpiece when he changed.

Hopefully, they were already on their way. Once they realised they’d lost contact, Ianto knew they would break down the doors to get them back.

He ignored the security cameras and ran full pelt, ears strained for voices or approaching footsteps but the whole compound was oddly silent.

He found himself in the medical area of the Pharm and heard soft voices coming from one of the examination rooms.

He threw the door open.

Martha was strapped down onto the bed, unconscious and beside her, looking smug and with the beginnings of a bruise marring her temple, was the woman who’d shot him.

And behind her, stood looking at Ianto like he was the most precious of jewels, stood Dr Aaron Copley.


End file.
